


Collaboration

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, YouTuber Louis, YouTuber Niall, girl!Louis, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTubers Niall and Louis do a live TwitCam together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> For Ariel for the lovely prompt (though I deviated from this one a bit too - sorry! I've done that a lot. I'm terrible). ♥  
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥

“Fucking sit still, Tommo,” Niall laughs as she adjusts the camera’s focus to where Louis is fidgeting where she sits. She’s terrible at keeping still, like she constantly has ants in her pants. A fact that Niall has brought up with her _many_ times. But does she listen? No. Because Louis is a little bitch, that’s why. But Niall still loves her. They’re best friends, after all.

“I’ll do what I want,” Louis replies, because of course she will. She gives the camera the finger and Niall is so glad that she hasn’t started recording yet.

“Shut up, you hussy,” Niall teases. She finally hits record just as Louis gives her a beaming smile. 

“Make me,” Louis challenges, tilting her head up in a way that makes her seem more superior. To whom, Niall has no idea. 

Niall pokes her tongue out at her and joins her, sitting down next to Louis carefully. She quickly checks to make sure that her guitar is nearby and leans over to set up the Twitcam livestream properly. 

It takes a few minutes, and Louis is playing with Niall’s hair while Niall does all of the technical things, not even offering to help, in true Louis style. 

“Alright, looks like everyone can see and hear us,” Niall begins, batting Louis’ hand away from her head. “Everyone says hi, Lou.”

“Hello,” Louis says primly, staring straight into the camera lens. “I am _famous_ YouTuber Louis and this bottle blonde is Niall. Some of you might have heard of her and her music. She’s only a _little_ talented, though.”

Niall grins and shakes her head. “A lot of you might have seen our collaborations and separate videos,” she begins, “so we thought that we would do this livestream to interact with you all in an instant matter. There’s going to be songs, silliness and I’ll get you guys to think of dares for Louis to do.”

Louis just nods. “Yes,” she starts. “No one can up the Tommo when it comes to doing dares.”

Niall snorts and flicks her gaze to her laptop screen. She can see the constant stream of comments coming through, some yelling at Louis for being so cheeky but that’s one of the things Louis is best known for in the YouTube community, how sassy she is and how she gives no shits.

“They want me to play a song,” Niall reads. 

“Well, go on then,” Louis says pointedly.

Niall picks up her guitar and strums a few chords. “This is one of your favourites, Louis,” she teases before playing one of The Wanted’s songs. 

Predictably, Louis hits her in the face with a cushion before Niall stops, laughing. She chooses another song to play and grins at Louis, nodding her head at her. Louis rolls her eyes but sings along flawlessly, her voice beautiful and steady, just like she is.

By the end of the song, the comments section on Niall’s laptop screen has blown up with more requests for songs. 

“We actually came on here to do that BFF meme that has been floating around,” Niall says. “But we thought we’d ask you guys to send some questions or challenges in since we’re here for an entire hour.”

Seconds later, several suggestions come on screen and Niall quickly lists some off. Louis, of course, takes it upon herself to do as many dares as she possibly can manage in the time frame and with the items around Niall’s flat, including the cinnamon challenge, and doing a handstand for as long as possible. Niall had to move the camera for that one, but it was worth it.

“What next?” Louis asks in a challenging tone.

One that keeps getting repeated is _make out for 15 seconds!_

“Well?” Niall asks and Louis raises an eyebrow in Niall’s direction.

“You know I’m up for anything,” Louis replies. She closes the gap between them and kisses Niall hotly, catching her off guard. Louis’ tongue slides easily into Niall’s mouth and she does this _thing_ that has Niall’s toes curling into the carpet under her feet.

Louis pulls back with a smacking wet noise and a huge grin. “Challenge done,” she says to the camera.

Niall is a little dazed and her tongue darts out, licking her lips. She can still taste Louis’ strawberry lip gloss on them. 

“I think we should end with another song,” Niall suggests and Louis nods.

“Sounds perfect, Nialler,” Louis agrees.

Niall strums her guitar, singing Taylor Swift’s _Shake It Off_ , to which Louis rolls her eyes at but sings along anyway. Niall can’t help but keep looking at Louis, taking in how beautiful she looks when she sings.

The song ends and Niall sets down her guitar, ready to finish up their livestream.

“Thanks to everyone who watched,” Niall begins. “We’re glad so many of you came to watch us be idiots.”

“You mean _me_ ,” Louis corrects. “I did more dares than you.”

“And Louis. Thanks for coming to watch Louis,” Niall adds with a smile. “My next video will be up on Tuesday. Thanks again!”

“Bye!” Louis yells, waving at the camera with enthusiasm. Niall quickly shuts it off and closes her laptop too. 

“That was good,” she says as she gets up to take the camera off its tripod. 

“Yeah, we make a good team,” Louis agrees. She hip bumps Niall as she passes and a moment later, Niall can hear the distinct sound of the kettle being turned on. She smiles to herself as she packs up her equipment, glad that Louis can make herself feel at home in Niall’s flat. 

Meeting people from the internet, especially other YouTubers had been weird for Niall at first, but she has always been of the mindset that her world is divided into two sets of people: people who are friends, and people who are not yet friends. She and Louis became fast friends online before they had even met, and afterwards, they saw each other so often that they practically lived in each other’s pockets. 

It’s nice, Niall thinks as she puts her guitar back in its case before she heads for the kitchen. She likes having Louis this close. It’s good for both of them. 

“Made you a cuppa,” Louis says, her tone soft and her expression open and fond. Niall loves it. She takes the cup and has a long sip, letting the hot liquid warm her insides up.

They stand in silence, drinking their cups of tea, both eyeing each other, inching closer and closer with every sip they take of their drinks.

“I should probably go soon,” Louis says after a little while. She slips her arm around Niall’s middle pulling her close, cuddling into Niall’s side. She kisses Niall’s cheek and before Niall knows it, she’s turned her head to kiss Louis properly on the lips.

This kiss makes her feel just as amazing as the first one earlier that day had. She tingles all the way down to her toes and finds herself gripping tightly onto the back of Louis’ shirt. Louis smiles against her lips before pulling back.

“That’s nice,” she says, her eyes sparkling. “We should do that again soon.”

“Yeah,” Niall agrees a little breathlessly. “We should.” She pulls Louis in once again, Louis’ laughter filling the room before abruptly being cut off by Niall’s lips against hers. They fit together easily, holding each other close, feeling like they’ve been doing this for a long time now rather than just for the third time that day. It’s a feeling that Niall could definitely get used to. And if the way Louis moans into her mouth is any indication, Niall thinks Louis could get used to this as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourteenth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
